What May Come
by Mairu and Kururi
Summary: "Is sex really that amazing? It's so easy to think one meaningless night could become a perfect ending, when really? You just screw yourself over!" And Roxas seemed to believe this. Akuroku Yaoi


**A/N: Come What May by Nicole Kidman & Ewan McGregor. Listen to it and read the story, at the same time. **

_Is sex really that amazing? It's so easy to think one meaningless night could become a perfect ending, when really? You just screw yourself over!_

But Roxas couldn't look away from the red head nuzzled in his stomach. He loved him and hated him, so strong on both ends of the twisted spectrum, but he couldn't make the two emotions compromise. Casual sex for three years, and Axel was gone before Roxas could wake up, in his place, a crude note.

Roxas pulled himself away from the naked red head, slowly, and stepped onto the cold, wooden floor. He dressed quickly, grabbed only his cell phone and what he hadn't already packed into his car. Before he left, he made sure to put a small disc on the kitchen counter. Then Roxas was gone.

When Axel woke up, he expected to find Roxas lying next to him. Instead, he felt only Roxas' favorite pillow. Axel sat up and looked around. There were no lights on, and the sunlight just now peeking out of the lacy, gently wafting curtains.

Axel stood up and stretched. And saw a pretty sparkle of light. On the counter was a lone disc, with _To Axel_ printed in Roxas' hand writing on the top. Axel shrugged, and popped it into the DVD. _Play._

On the TV, a red eyed Roxas appeared.

"_Axel… I don't know what I'm doing," _the TV Roxas said with a half smile, and gave out a shaky chuckle.

"_I guess I should tell you how I feel… I hate you. I hate you so much and wish I never met you. Your crude, blunt, conceited, and you don't know how much I love you. I have to wake up every morning, alone and hurt. You never once told me you loved me. All you ever do is tell me I'm not _doing it_ right. _

_ "But that's why I love you. I have tried to leave so many times too… But now, I won't come back. I can't. I wasn't redecorating. I was moving. I called some of my friends, and I'll be staying with them. But…" _the TV Roxas started to cry, and Axel mirrored him, the red head trying so hard tonot love him. It was so stupid fall this hard. It was supposed to be a one night stand, which turned into a week of just sex, which turned into three years…

"_I wish you stopped me. I wanted a prince charming, and I got the monster… But, it was the best story I had ever been in. I don't want you to look for me. Get over me and let me be. I changed numbers and I deleted my email. I don't even have a Deviant or a Grooveshark account anymore. So, bye."  
><em> 

**Two Days Later:**

Axel had been on the computer for 30 hours straight. He looked everywhere, from Fanfiction, to Chatango. Roxas had blocked all of his old friends, and had deleted most of his accounts. Roxas deleted all of his emails, and he didn't even have a work phone, anymore.

Axel had now started driving. He looked at Xigbar's place, Vexen's, Zexion's, Saix's, Demyx's, Luxord's, Marluxia's, Larxene's, and Xion's. He even checked Roxas' cousin, Namine. The only other people he knew who he could be with were Kairi, Sora and Riku.

**Three Months Later:**

Axel still hadn't given up. He could feel he was close to finding Roxas. Now, he was in Oblivion City.

Where Roxas always dreamed of going.

Where Roxas' brother, Sora, lived.

Where he could see Roxas, in a waffle house.

Axel ran to the door, burst through and looked at the awkward teen. He sat with four people Axel had never seen before. Roxas hadn't seen him yet. He felt, for some reason that he must be unseen.

"So~ Roxy! Where'd you live before you came here?" asked a thin girl with long, choppy brown hair. She was pretty… Maybe Roxas girlfriend?

"I used to live in Traverse Town," he said stiffly. As if he didn't want anyone to know. Or maybe, he didn't want to remember.

"Did you leave anyone behind that you miss?" the girl asked with a faint smile.

"Shut up, Olette! He doesn't want to talk about it!" a thin boy with dirty blonde hair snapped.

Roxas gave them his heart melting smile. "It's okay, Hayner. I left my cousin, Namine, my best friend, Xion, and…"

"Oh! Boyfriend?" Olette asked, excited.

"Sorta… We were a three year stand sorta…" Roas said quietly.

Olette showed a look of sympathy. "Do you miss him?"

"Yes."

"Why did you leave him?" another boy, a thicker one, asked.

"I guess it was a test. You know the saying, 'If you love something truly, let it go. If it comes back, it was meant to be,'? I was hoping, if I let him go, he would stop me.

"Our relationship was in ruins to begin with though. It was just sex every night, and then he would be gone before I woke up. I just wanted him to stay for a day, or take me out.

"He always told me he loved me, but I always felt like it he said it so I wouldn't leave."

When Roxas finished, Ollette was on the verge of tears, Hayner was holding her hand, and the other boy stayed silent, but his eyes looked somewhat hazy.

Axel turned around, and felt his stomach drop out of his stomach. Ollette looked at him, and seemed to see something in his bright eyes.

"What'd he look like?" Ollette asked, looking straight at Axel.

Roxas smiled. "He had this bright, red hair he spiked up. It could probably skewer a dinosaur! He had a purple streak underneath each eye. I think it was a tattoo…

"Then, he had these amazing green eyes! They sparkled like emeralds. Everytime he smiled, they glowed so bright, it could put out the sun!"

"You loved him?" the thick boy asked.

"Obviously, Pence!" Ollette joked.

"And he had this annoying catch phrase He said constantly," Roxas giggled.

Ollette looked at Axel, and smiled lightly. No one noticed.

"What was it?" Hayner asked.

"Got it memorized?"Axel and Roxas said together.

Time froze. Roxas slowly turned to see Axel, sitting with tear filled eyes, and a happy smile. He looked horrible. Axel was pale, his hair was stooping lower than usual, and he had drak circles under his eyes.

Roxas jumped out of his seat, and tackled Axel, with a smile, smothering him in kisses. Axel smiled and kept saying "I love you," over and over.

Finally, Roxas stopped. "You found me?"

Axel nodded. "I will always want you by my side, no matter what may come."


End file.
